Raven
by ukirdnaaros
Summary: A boy named Nicholas gets sent to a world called earth. He meets the Teen Titans and helps them fight off their enemies but at the same time trying to find a way to get back to his world and plus that, he still finds love. Rated T for violence
1. Tortured Trees

Raven

written by:N.Townsel

Chapter 1: Tortued Trees

I was in a gloomy dark place, with trees that looked tortured and air that has been infected with dead souls. I was on the ground trying to find my last breath as I was reaching for my sword. Suddenly his sword went through my hand piercing my veins and splitting my bones but the pain was nothing though of what she had to go through. I managed to pull the sword out of my hand and again started to reach for my sword. Then he put one foot on my lower back and stabbed his sword through my heart. He filled it with darkness, killing it along with all of my dreams to see the world go on and for me to die a peaceful way but i suppose that is not my destiny. They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die, so i'll show you my life through my eyes, my emotions, my problems.

"Are you ready Nicholas" "Yes father" I stared down of what was a field of the dead, only wearing my armor and holding my sword. Nothing lived there, nothing. "They are almost here master" "Thank you Sin" . I turned around and saw thousands of men with spears, swords, bows, maces, flails, almost every melee weopon you can think of. Then silence...and everything turned a lightish blue. My father started to walk down the field, Sin told me to follow him so I did.In the distance there were some figures that seemed to be glowing blue and were running amazingly fast towards thee army behind me...or towards me. Then my fathers army started running too and so did my father, the only person on the battlefield i trusted was my dad so I still followed him.My father yelled "They're under the Venlen spell" then Sin said "Then we can't even touch them". My father thought for a second then said "Darkous Heriss Venlen" almost instantly the army's weopons started to glow a maroon color and so did Father's, Sin's, and mine. Both armies clashed together and I fell backwards from the impact of a light elf. He also knocked my sword out of my hand. I saw it as it rolled down a hill, my father gave me that sword so i had to go and get it. I started to crawl because i didn't want to get cut by any swords. "They're too strong Mexus!!!" said Sin "I know...RETREAT!!!". Everyone had retreated but my father was still fighting and looking around trying to find me. I was still trying to find my sword, I found it some tall grass. Then I heard "Nicholas!!!" I ran back up the hill and saw my dad being takin away by the eleves. I tried to get to my dad but a elf pushed me on the ground and said "If you get up i'll cut off your arm". I got up as fast as I could and ran towards my dad but he just stared at me. Then I felt pain on my left shoulder I looked over and my arm was gone. All I could see was blood.

I fell down in unbelievable pain, and my father tried even harder to get to me but the elfs were holding back. "Hmf, I told you not to get up boy". I was left there I thought I was going to bleed to death but then a elf picked me up and I blacked out. I woke up on a metal like table in a circular room and my left shoulder was in a metal casing with a slot were the joint should be, it didn't hurt a lot i'm suprised I survived. A door opened and a elf came in, he seemed happy to see me. "Oh, so your awake. How's your shoulder?". I didn't speak I was kinda scared. "Can you tell me how old you are?". I found some courage "I-I'm 15". "and whats your name?". "Nicholas". He stopped for a second. "So your father is Mexus, you know he is a extroidinary man. He has such pride and courage for his people". "What did you put on my arm?". "Oh well its my latest invention" he said. I hooked the wiring inside a mechanical arm to your nerves, you feel the arm and you can control it". He went over to a case, opened it and took out the arm. It was so precise on every detail it was amazing, then he put it on me. He was right I could use it almost perfectly, I dont know why he helped me though. The next morning I woke up on that same table and the elf rushed in and told me to hide. I asked why but he just said hide so I hid behind the table next to the bookcase, I heard some other elfs. "Where are you keeping him, I told you to only help our people!" "But he was only a child" "I don't care, he is not our kind, and he is the son of Mexus. Now where are you keeping him" "I wont let you take him". Then everyone went silent and the table I was hiding behind was pulled to the middle of the room. I saw the king elf and he grabbed me by the arm. He tried to take me out the door but the other elf blocked the way. "You can't take him" "I can because you work for me" "Well then I quit" "You cant quit because you can't escape, this tower is surrounded by dark portal matter, It can transport you to anywhere in the universe. Are you willing to take that chance?" "No" "Thats what I thought" "But he is". The other elf took me away from the king and stabbed him with a green knife. The king looked paralyzed. The other elf told me that he was gonna throw me in the dark matter. He said that it would transport me somplace but it could be anywhere, at least better than where I was now. Then he pushed me in.

"Robin, theres trouble in town" said Beast Boy. "Right, Okay team we got trouble" said Robin. "I'm ready" said Raven. "Lets go" said Starfire. "BOO-YAA, I'M READY TO KICK SOME-!!!" Robin interrupted "CYBORG! LETS GO!"

I was floating through darkness. Its a weird feeling, like the moment just before your about to die. Seeing nothing yet everything in front of you. The darkness overtakes you, it consumes you, and you know that you cannot control it. But I finally saw a light, I was getting closer and was hearing the sounds of fighting and yelling. Suddenly I came to a city. I had never seen a city like this before, there was so much metal. Then I saw them, there were five teenagers, about the same age as me, fighting a giant rock monster.

The monster had knocked the titans off of him. Then Beast Boy turned into a T Rex and charged at the monster, but it moved to its right and backfist Beast Boy in the head.Then Cyborg ran up the monster, pointed his proton cannon to its face and fired. Then he did a backflip off the monster and landed perfectly. Cyborg charged up his cannon again but the monster grabbed his arm with the cannon and ripped it off. Then Raven lifted in the air and got metal beams from building and threw them at the monster. Then the monster grabbed one of the beams and hit Raven with it. Raven fell and the monster was about to hit her. Then I ran up and held up my left hand up, guarding her. Then my arm seemed to expand and electricity was emitting from it, there was also a charging sound. Suddenly electricity shot everywhere but only hit the rock monster.Special Police forces came and took the Monster away.Then Raven looked up at me and asked who I was, I said "My name...is Nicholas".I fell unconciously and Raven picked me up and flew me over to the Titans Tower. It was in the shape of a T and was mostly made of glass but there was metal there too.Raven landed in front of the main door, everyone else followed her. I woke up after Raven put me in the medical facility in the tower But no one was in the room so I looked around. I went through the hallway door and came to a room which said "Living Room", so I went in. I saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire then Robin came in and said "Thank you for saving Raven...Nick" then I said "I prefer Nicholas".

"Are they okay" I said as I was pointing to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "They'll be alright, its just a scratch compared to their strength" then he paused and spoke quietly "I'd like to know where you came from" then I said "Its a long story, and I don't want to talk about it". He walked away and he seemed angry. Starfire came over and said "Sorry about that, Robin has been most unkind lately because of a man named Slade" then I said in curiosity "Slade?". "He's a very evil man with no thought of peace and only cares about control over everything" said Raven. Then I thought about those elves and how evil they were. I tried to leave but Robin blocked my way. Then I said "I came from another planet".Then Robin looked in my eyes and stepped aside, and I walked out.


	2. Join the party

Chapter 2: Join the party

I was walking down the street and everyone kept staring at me, probably because my left sleeved was ripped, my shirt a was a special cloth from my planet which was torn badly, and there were metal armor plates on my legs. Suprisingly or ironically the "english" language is very similar to my language called "vexion", so I could read mostly everything in english on this planet. I walked into a "rest-ar-runt" because it had a picture of food on the building, I think that is what they call taverns. As soon as I took my first step in everyone stared at me and then I went up to the cashier and she said "Um...can I help you?" then I said "I would like some food" then she replied as she pointed up "The menu is right above you sir". I looked up and I saw words like "Ham-bur-gers" and "Fries". I then saw food being made behind the cashier so i hopped over the counter and went to the food. All the people making the food told me I wasn't allowed back there so they pushed me back over the counter. Then a voice said "Two hamburgers to-go please", I looked up and saw Beast Boy and he said "Hey we want to talk to you back at the Tower, c'mon"

I walked into the Tower with Beast Boy and we went up to the living room where everyone else was. Robin pulled up a chair in front of their half-circle couch and told me "Have a seat Nicholas". I sat down and then everyone sat on the couch except for Cyborg who was standing. "You said you came from a different planet, which one?" said Robin. "I come from a planet called "Xen" and there are two main continents, Vexion and Venlen. Vexion is where I come from aand it's a peaceful place but light elves invade us "Dark Elves" which is what they call us". "Why did you guys get into a war with each other?" asked Beast Boy. "Nobody remembers, but I think it's kind of stupid to fight a war you don't even know how started and about Venlen...Nobody has ever been there before so I can't really say much". "If nobody has ever been there then how do you know it even exists?". "We called it Venlen because there was a man named Venlen who came to us and drew a map of there other Continent, he also brought unknown food and clothing so we believed him. Then he wanted to overthrow our king, My dad, Mexus. But he failed and everyone hated him for it, so he begun to kill innocent because his anger got out of control. Then he went back to Venlen and we sent our "police" to go and get him but no matter how many we sent, none of them came back, it was just their boats which were on fire and covered in blood". "Dude, too much information man, I think I need to find a bucket."said Beast Boy. "We never saw Venlen again but we are always prepared, especially now because...of...our...war". I got up quickly and ran for the door. Then Robin yelled "Hey were are you going?" "I have to get back home, I have to find my dad".

I almost got to the entrance door but then a dark portal appeared in front of me and Raven came out of it. "You have to stay here" she said. "No, I have to find a way back home". I tried to walk around her to get out but she used her dark magic to paralyze me. "You aren't going anywhere got it, there is no way on this planet that you can get back to yours. It's too far away, believe me". I started to think and I did believe her so I looked at her again, into her eyes, then she said "what are you staring at". "Um, nothing sorry". She "un-magic-tized" me, turned around and walked back to the living room. I sat down against the hallway wall and thought about Vexion, my Dad, and Raven. I then stood up walked to the living room and said out loud "I was wondering if I could join your team?". Cyborg then said "Well we will have to see what your capable of and if you'll put everyone else's lives before yours but until then-" he walked up to me and put what looked like a yellow radio in my hand "I'm Robin", "I am Starfire, it's very nice to meet you", "What's up, i'm Beast Boy", "The names Raven", "And i'm Cyborg, welcome to the Teen Titans".


	3. Smile for the high kick

Chapter 3: Smile for the high kick

As my eyes opened, I saw the sideways version of a orange-tinted sunrise. I stood up and stretched, and then Robin came in the room and said "Were going to make you your own room if you pass". "Whens that test gonna happen?" I asked. Then Robin started to laugh and said "NOW!". Suddenly he jumped over the couch and did a high kick to my face and I did a backflip and landed, I looked up at Robin and smiled. I then ran up to him and tried to punch him in the stomach but he used his left hand and pushed my hand that hit his stomach to his right. As he was grabbing my hand I turned around and high kicked him in the head. He hit the couch and then as fast as lighning, he pulled his leg out and tripped me. I fell on my back and he used that same leg to try and dropkick me in the chest. I then grabbed that leg with both of my hands and threw him to my left. He hit the ground hard and we both got up quickly and went into fighting stances, he then took out a steel bo staff. He tried to jab me with it but I backfist it with my left hand, grabbed it, and quickly jabbed him in the stomach with it. As I aquired the bo staff he took another one out, it seems he has his own technology into compacting them. Then we fought furiously doing takedowns, flips, and special attacks, until we both fell down and had to catch our breaths. "You pass" he said. "Thanks...when do I get my room?".

"Master, we have found _him_". "Good, where is he?". "He is currently on a place called earth". "Get my weapons, I am taking a trip".

"So Nick, how old you?" asked Beast boy "I'm 15" I replied. "Whats with your hair?" asked Cyborg "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well it's like...red and black" stated Cyborg. Then I replied "My mom had red hair and my dad had black hair, it's just genetics".

"Does he have any powers?" asked Raven "Well hes a really good fighter but it didn't look like he had any powers, but it felt wierd when we were fighting like he was emitting something" said Robin. "Well he may be emitting his power if he has any" said Raven. Then a loud siren shouted all over the Tower and Robin ran through the living room and went to a computer, we all gathered up there. Then Robin said "It's Cinderblock, he's at a metal factory".

We all then went into the city's outer factory section and heard loud banging, so we assumed he was here. We then ran into the building where Cinderblock was and Robin yelled "Teen Titans...GO!!!". So everyone but me jumped to Cinderblock throwing shurikens, starbolts, sonic cannons, throwing metal, and turning into dinosaurs. I was just watching. Raven wrapped him in metal beams, then Cyborg jumped on his head and bashed his fists into him. Starfire shot starbolts onto every part of his body, Robin was just hitting every, and Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex. Then Cinderblock broke the metal beams, threw Cyborg on the ground, picked up a metal beam and hit Starfire and Robin, then grabbed Beast Boy's head (while he was a T-Rex) and bashed it against the wall. Then I decided it was my turn.

I ran up and punched Cinderblock in the face, which probably hurt me more than him. But I didn't care, I just kept punching. Then Cinderblock picked up another metal beam and started swinging it at me. He hit me and I hit a wall and he pulled back the metal beam and swung it towards my face. "Stop it" Raven said as she stopped the beam with her dark powers. Then tons and tons of metal controlled by Raven and kept wrapping around Cinderblock. I got up and said "Thank you, I owe you one". Then she said "It's okay just try not to be so reckle-" suddenly the beams shot everyone hitting everyone including me and Raven. I started to get annoyed, so I opened one of the boa staffs that Robin gave me when we were done fighting. I shoved the staff into Cinderblock's "mouth" and it went through his head. Then I ran up the side of a wall, kicked off, and hit Cinderblock's left hand which broke it off. He picked up his hand and stared at me, not with anger but with curiousity. Cinderblock walked out of the building and I let him go. A man then stepped in wearing a mask which was half black and half orange. He said with a calm thunderous voice "My, my, my, what do we have here. A new addition to the pathetic Titans I see. Well whats your name?". I didn't respond. "My name is Slade, so very nice to meet you" said Slade. He walked up to me slowly and said "I will make you a deal, you leave the Titans and I will not hurt you. But if you stay with them I can assure you that you will die very..very...painfully". "Even though I just met the Titans doesn't mean i'll betray them, my Father taught me not to betray your allies" I replied. "Well you have nothing here, why don't you go back to your planet" said Slade. "How did you kn-" I said as Slade cut me off. "Oh I know a lot of things about Venlen, I think it's a very nice place". "I can't figure out a way to get back to Venlen, so i'll probably be here for a while" I said. "Fine then" said Slade as he ran up to me and pulled his fist out to hit me. I then went into a blocking position but then Slade disappeared, he was behind me and had a long sword. He shoved it through my stomach and I fell to the ground dripping with blood from my mouth. I then saw something...a light...then everything vanished and it turned white. I saw a man with a dark coat and a hood so I couldn't see his face. He then said faintly "You cannot die, I made sure of that...don't worry".


End file.
